Here's to Yesterday
by goldensilver
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry go back in time. Hermione finds love, Harry finds a best friend within a father and Ron finds himself out of the shadows of his brothers and friends. What happens next?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Not mine. Though I'm sure you already knew that.

Pairings- Hermione/Sirius mainly, some Harry/Ginny, some Ron/lots of girls, quite a bit of James/Lily, and Remus, Peter, Sirius, James/OC

AN- Please feel free to email me, I actually prefer them if you please. Also, this is unbeta'd as I don't have one, so if ya wanna do it gimme an email. Thanks!

**************

Prologue

**************

"Harry Potter I am going to kill you," was the first thing they heard when they entered the old, abandoned corridor. 

They stopped dead in their tracks. First at the words and then at the sight before them. A girl, about their age, was standing in front of two boys looking murderously at them. She had long, light brown hair that fell in soft curls to the middle of her back and she was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans that came up to a couple of inches below her navel. On her feet were what looked like boots with thick heels about three inches high. Not exactly what they were used to girls wearing. The redheaded boy was wearing jeans and a Chudley Cannons shirt with sneakers and that seemed a bit more normal to them. But it was the other boy that caught them. He was shorted than the redhead, though much taller than the girl, he wore dark jeans and dark green button down with black shoes, so nothing special, but it face was one that they saw everyday, the only difference being that this boy had green eyes.

The girl opened her mouth to start speaking again and under their invisibility cloak, the marauders stood silent.

"What on earth possessed you to wolfsbane and dragon's blood in that potion Harry? What were you thinking?"

"I guess I just wasn't, Hermione, I'm sorry." "But look," the redhead cut in, "We're still at Hogwarts so it's not all bad. It just transferred us to another part of the castle is all." "There's got to be a catch, Ron. There always is with us." "Why do you have to be so pessimistic Mione?" The redhead, Ron, stated. "Experience." She replied shortly.

After a couple of minutes Hermione started talking again, "Let's just get out the map and figure out where we are so we can go." The boy that looked exactly like James pilled an old piece of parchment out of his pocket and Hermione grabbed it, pointed her wand at it and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The boys under the invisibility cloak stopped breathing. "Impossible." Breathed Sirius. It was then that all six boys in the hall noticed Hermione's face had turned white and the map in her hands was crinkling under her grip. "Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked together with worried looks on their faces. She looked in the marauders direction "A-accio invisibility cloak.' The cloak flew off them and time stood still. 


	2. Enter who?

Enterwho?

**************

"Uh, Hi" Said Remus. 

"Oh. My. God." Ron said. 

And all was silent. 

"Well, would you look at that, you idiots!" 

Hermione directed at Ron and Harry,

"You've just discovered a fun new way to time travel. Jesus Christ."

"Um," Started Remus again, "Who are you and where –er- _when_ are you from?" "Forgive me Remus," Hermione said, "My name is Hermione Granger, the redhead is Ron Weasley, Arthur and Molly's youngest son, and the other buffoon is Harry. Your son James." She said the last part gently. 

"Wow." Said Sirius. 

"Yeah." Replied Hermione. 

"Wow." He said again.

"Yes, so, we're gonna go see Dumbledore and explain the situation. You should come too." "Yes, we should." Said Remus. "C'mon you guys." He said, pulling the other marauders along.

They all walked silently to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Ice mice." Said Remus after a beat.

They all stepped on the stairs and went to the door when they got to the top. Hermione opened the door after knocking and hearing "enter" come from within.

"We're sorry for bothering you so late Professor but the three of us," she gestured to herself, Ron, and Harry, "Seem to have traveled back eighteen years."

All was quiet.

"Well," Said Dumbledore, "How fascinating. How did you do that?"

"Harry and Ron messed with a potion."

"I see. Well the three of you will have to stay here until someone comes for you or we can get you back. Now, what are you names?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"But of course you are." Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. "I will put the three of you up in a room of your own tonight, I'm sure I can trust you?"

"Oh, yes, Sir." Said Hermione.

"No worries," Said Harry with a smirk, "The day Mione comes near us is the day Voldemort starts hugging puppies and declares a need for world peace." Hermione and Ron both ginned. "How true." She said.

Tomorrow morning," Dumbledore continued, "I will introduce you our three time travelers." "Joy." Said Harry. "Quite." Said Dumbledore.

"Now," He continued, "I will let Ms Granger explain to the school who you are after I've explained how you came to be here and what your names are. The doors will open and you will stand just inside the hall and then I will say you names. I hardly think I will need to point you out." "Hardly." Said Hermione "Alright them," Said Dumbledore, "I will show you to your room," he pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "And you four," he looked at the marauders, "Go straight to your dormitory and tell no one. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, Sir," said Sirius, "Besides, we're all here, who else would we tell? Snivellus?" He said the last part with a mean grin that was mirrored by James, Peter, and even Remus. The trio glanced at each other, and followed Dumbledore to their room for the night. They got into their room and almost immediately Harry said, 

"I'm going to bed." 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry and then back at each other. Ron shrugged and went to bed as well, Hermione followed.

They were outside the Great Hall doors at exactly 8:05 the next morning as Dumbledore had told to when he had awoken them that morning. The doors opened and they took a few steps inside.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

The entire hall gasped.


	3. Of Werewolves, Animagi, and Evil Slyther...

AN- from now on all major author's notes will be posted on my profile. Also, warning: a bit of swearing in this chapter.

***********************************************

Of Werewolves, Animagi, and Evil Slytherin Bastards

***********************************************

The trio of time travelers walked up through the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables to the dais where the staff sat.

"Hi," started Hermione, with a grin, "As I'm sure you've already guessed I'm Hermione Granger, the redhead is Ron Weasley, yes Arthur and Molly's son, and," she pointed to Harry, "That is Harry, well, Potter, James Potter's son. And, no, we can't tell you who his mother is." She smiled at the students. "I will be joining Lily Evans and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor girls in their dorm and Ron and Harry will joining the Marauders in theirs. We can't tell you much about the future, we can't tell you anything really. Yes, we do know some of you and, yes, we do know all the marauder's little secrets," 

Hermione smirked down at Snape and Lucius, 

"But we won't tell. We don't know when we'll go home, either when they," she pointed back at the staff, "Can figure out how to send us back or when someone from our time comes to get us. Until then, we will be going to class and getting to know you all." 

They walked down to the Gryffindor table where the marauders made room for them. Harry sat between James and Sirius, Hermione sat on Sirius' other side, while Ron sat across from her, next to Remus.

"So," said Sirius, "You said you know all of our secrets." 

"Yep." Said Harry through his scrambled eggs.

"Which ones _exactly_?" Asked Remus with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, Remus?" Started Hermione, an odd little grin on her face, "When's the next full moon?"

Sirius choked.

"Ya ok there Padfoot?" Asked Ron.

It was James that choked this time.

"Oh for God's sake," Hermione had grown tired of this.

"Harry is your son James, your _son_, Sirius is his godfather, Remus and Peter are his uncles. How in the name of all that's holy would you have been able to keep that from him and why would you want to?"

"'Nuff said." Remus said with a grin.  
Hermione smiled at him.

"So are you guys animagi too?" Asked James.

"I should think not!" Said Hermione in a loud, firm, voice.

"How the hell did I let my godson become best friends with a goody-goody know it all that rivals Lily?" Said Sirius under his breath.

Hermione, who'd been leaning across the table looking at Remus' homework, said "I heard that Paddy-boy." 

Harry and Ron smirked.

"Paddy-boy?" Asked Sirius.

"Paddy-boy," said James, "I like that."

"Don't you dare Potter."

"Whatever you say, Padfoot, old friend."

It suddenly hit Remus and Peter just how Hermione had come up with that particular nickname and they started laughing softly. 

Sirius shot them a look of pure venom.

"I think that's a record, Mione," said Harry looking at his watch.

"Record?" Asked Peter.

"Mm-hm." Said Ron, "How long it takes Hermione to get Sirius to get in touch with his Slytherin roots."

"I wish." Said a voice from behind them and all seven turned and saw Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix and Narcissa Black.

"Oh joy." Said Ron

"Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa." Hermione said brightly, though the look in her eyes betrayed her feelings. "How are you?"

"You three are from the future, mm?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Which three? Where?" Asked Harry mockingly, looking around. 

The look on Bellatrix's face was pure ice.

"What's up Bella?" Asked Hermione.

"Don't call me Bella." 

"Bel-la."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Cunt."

For some reason Hermione's last remark offended Bellatrix and Narcissa so much they left, stomping back to the Slytherin table.

"Note to self" Muttered Ron.

Lucius and Severus looked scathingly at Hermione, "I see mudbloods really do know no manners." "Stupid as well." Said Severus and then Lucius.

"Stupid?" Asked Harry, Lucius smirked and nodded. "Then tell me Lucius," started Harry, "Why is it that Hermione is number one in the school, better than _your son_." That shut Lucius up real quick, Severus glared at Harry, "This isn't over Potter." "I don't doubt it."

And then as Lucius and Severus were walking away, "Snivellus."

Severus whirled around.

"Oh, Harry," sighed Hermione. 

"I'll get you Potter."

"You'll try." Replied Harry and James at the exact same time.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger." McGonagall scared Severus off as she came up to the three time travelers to give them their schedules. "I expect you'll be in about the same places in your classes and if you're behind then Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew can help." "Sure Professor." Replied Hermione.

"Potions first." Groaned Harry.

"I take it Jacoby doesn't teach it in your time?"

"You have a nice potions master here?" Ron asked loudly with a hopeful look on his face, "Yeah." Answered Sirius, "He's really funny, a total goofball really. He was actually a Hufflepuff so he's kind of a hero to them."

"So what's so bad about your potions master?" Asked James. You don't wanna know." Said Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the same time. They got weird looks from all four marauders.

"Hi Hermione," said a feminine voice behind them and they all turned, "From what you said before I would guess that you already know me."

"You could say that," replied Hermione, the first to recover her voice, "You don't like them very much do you?" Asked Hermione, gesturing to the marauders. 

"Not at all actually." Said James.

"Oo, look, Potter knows something after all." Said Lily, glaring at the Potter in question. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started laughing really hard and the marauders, plus Lily, looked at them.

"S-sorry." Said Hermione, still laughing.

"I guess they know something we don't." Said Remus, James brightened, "Maybe Lily finally goes out with me!" Lily blanched.

"Yeah, and maybe she's Harry's mother Prongs, sure."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped laughing.


	4. Secrets and Lies

Secrets and Lies

*******************

"Why'd you stop laughing?" asked Peter.

"No reason," said all three visitors at once with very carefully placed nonchalant looks on their faces.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Hermione,"We need to go or we're going to be late!"

"Oh my God!" yelled Lily as she grabbed up her things.

As Hermione and Lily ran for the doors, the six boys they had left at the table stared at each other.

"Birds of a feather" Muttered Sirius.

Harry, Ron, and James gave him sharp looks and followed the girls

"C'mon boys," said Remus to Peter and Sirius. " We don't wanna be late to Jacoby. He might stop letting us getting away with everything." He had a little grin on his face that let Sirius and Peter know that Remus found all this highly amusing.

"Oh shut up, Moony," said Sirius as he pushed past the werewolf.

Remus and Peter looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I can hear you, ya know!" yelled Sirius as he walked out the doors. 

Still smiling, Peter and Remus followed everybody to potions.

********************************************

"That was so cool," said Ron as they walked out of potions.

"I know," started Hermione, "To get through an entire class without the professor calling me a know-it-all mudblood."

"Who would do that?" asked James, an angered look on his face.

"You don't wanna know" seemed to have become the trio's staple answer.

It was an answer that was starting to annoy the marauders

"Why can't you tell us anything?" whined Sirius. "I mean, you've already told us your names and who your parents are, except for Harry's mother that is."

"Dumbledore allowed us to tell you all of this in the

first place because all of your memories, everyone's memories, of us will be erased," answered Hermione.

Sirius opened his mouth but Hermione beat him to the punch,

"But it's still not a good idea to reveal too much."

Sirius growled.

"Give it up, Padfoot," said Harry. "You're never gonna get her to budge. You never do." 

Sirius just looked grumpy now. Hermione smirked and ran to catch up with Lily.

"So, Harry," started James, "We have a free period, wanna go and talk? Alone." He said the last part with a look at Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Peter. "And that means no invisibility cloaks," said Harry.

"I know we now have two," they'd had Harry's with them when they'd been taken to the past, "But NO USING them to spy on us."

"Oh Fine," said Ron. 

"Besides, I have better things to do. Like have a nice long talk with Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail." Ron's eyes were gleaming and Harry

knew that Ron had been wanting to have a prank talk with Sirius and Remus for awhile now.

"Have fun, Red."

"Ooo, just you wait Potter."

Harry smiled and he and James walked off.

"So what do you think? The Shrieking Shack?" asked Harry.

James started but then smiled, "Sure. Son." He smirked.

"Sounds good, Dad." James' face went slack. 

Harry smiled.

*************************************************************

When Hermione had caught up with Lily she smiled cheerfully and said, "Hi!"

Lily looked at her. 

"Something wrong Lily?"

"How can you hang out with them? I mean, Harry and Ron seem just as bad as James and Sirius. And then there's those idiot 'marauders' themselves."

By this time Hermione and Lily had stopped walking and

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Ron had caught up with them.

"Love you too, Lily," said Sirius sarcastically.

Hermione fixed Lily with a slight glare, "Harry and Ron are my best friends Lily. I love them more than you could possibly imagine."

"We'd die for each other," added Ron seriously in a matter of fact way.

The other four students looked at them.

"Not that Sirius would ever let any of us get even close to death."

Sirius jumped. 

Hermione and Ron smirked.

"You should really give them a chance Lily, they're actually really good guys. For the most part." She said the last part with a grin, but her eyes had gotten a little blurry.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Lily.

"Hermione?" added Sirius.

Hermione suddenly burst into tears and Ron turned to hug her.

"I miss them Ron." 

"I know you do, Mione. Me too."

"Who do you miss so much Hermione?" asked Peter. "Your best friends are here with you."

"But there's more to our family than us," said Ron. 

"There's Sirius and Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys, but mostly I was thinking of Sirius and Remus."

"But we're right here with you."

"Not who you are in the future though." With that

Hermione walked in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. 

Or possibly the library.

"Hermione's really close to Sirius and Remus in the future. She and Remus are a lot alike, as I'm sure you've realized, and as for Sirius, well, no one's ever really been able to figure out why Sirius and Hermione are so close, but we're all really close to them."

"Why just them?" asked Peter, looking hurt.

Ron thought fast. 

"Well, close as we all are to James, he's still Harry's father and you travel a lot for your job at the ministry. Bring us some of the coolest gifts though."

Peter looked happy with this answer.

"Now," said Ron, "If you'll excuse us, Lily, we need to talk shop."

"Oh Lord! Can't you ever give it up?!"

All three boys looked like they were trying to decide whether to have her committed to St Mungo's for her obvious insanity or just put her out of her misery right then and there

"Never!"


	5. The Project

The Project

Two weeks later they'd all settled into a routine.

Harry and James spent all the free time they had together.

Ron had sort of taken James' place within the marauders, and they were wreaking havoc on the school.

Hermione, on the other hand, who had been welcomed into Lily's group of friends with open arms, hadn't been in the company of Harry, Ron, and the rest of the marauders at all really.

One night she fell asleep on her homework in front of the fire in the common room and Lily came looking for her just as Harry, Ron, and the marauders came through the portrait hole after getting a midnight snack. And playing a prank or two. The seven awake people caught sight of each other and stilled.

Then, on the couch, Hermione started screaming.

"Sirius! James! Lily! Harry! NOOOO!!!! AHHHHH!!!!"

They all rushed to her, but Harry and Ron got there first.

"Hermione!" they yelled. "Hermione wake up!"

By this time the other five had gotten there and were shaking her.

"Hermione," they all yelled together, "WAKE UP!"

Suddenly her eyes opened and they locked on James.

"Harry," she exclaimed, eyes wild, "I just had this dream. I saw him, Voldemort, the night your parents-"

She was cut off as Ron suddenly wrapped his hands around her mouth,

"Mione you're talking to James," he muttered.

Her eyes focused and she seemed to get more lucid. Ron removed his hands and sat back, having a whole conversation with Harry in a look about what just happened.

"Hermione," started Lily, "What just happened?" Lily looked scared and she was shaking slightly, James, almost subconsciously, wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"It was just a bad dream," said Harry.

"Just a bad dream."

The look in Harry's eyes betrayed him though, everyone knew that Harry was lying, that something about Hermione's dream was haunting him, that maybe it wasn't a dream at all, that just maybe Hermione's dream was really a memory that haunted James' son and his best friends, even in the past.

"That was no dream," said Lily, still shaking slightly.

"Hermione told me yesterday that she never has nightmares, only bad memories."

It became clear to everyone right then just why Lily was so frightened by Hermione's dream; Hermione had yelled out Lily's name too.

James suddenly spoke up. "I want to know what you were remembering."

"Now," added Sirius.

"Forget it," said Hermione angrily. "There are some things about life that no one should know before they happen, and," she added when Sirius and James opened their mouths, "as much as we may want to, we can't change the future. There are too many factors involved here."

Harry got up suddenly and looked at Hermione and Ron. "I'm going to the Room."

"We'll do damage control here and meet you there," answered Ron.

"What's 'the Room'?" asked Remus.

"A place that we found last year," answered Hermione.

"Hm." Remus looked thoughtful.

"Listen," Started Hermione, "just forget about this. We're NOT telling."

"Even though our memories will be wiped?" asked Peter.

"Even though," answered Ron.

"Let's go Hermione," he said after a minute of silence. "We'll leave you guys alone for the night."

After Ron and Hermione had disappeared through the portrait hole, the five remaining students all sat heavily on the couch and chairs in front of the fire.

"What could be that bad?" asked Peter as everyone looked at him.

"I mean Ron has already told us that we were all alive and happy."

"Unless he was lying," said Sirius. The other four looked at him.

"He couldn't have been lying Sirius."

"How would you know, Lily?" asked Sirius. "How would any of us know?" He said the last part sort of to himself.

"I guess we don't," conceded Lily with a sigh, "but they're not going to budge and you know it."

The boys looked very unhappy.

Lily and the marauders did what Hermione had asked and forgot about her nightmare, well, put it at the back of their minds at least.

Most of them anyway.

They had plenty of schoolwork to take their minds off of things too. There was a big project in Charms that Flitwick had assigned. He put them all in pairs, gave them all a topic, said that the final paper and oral presentation were due in four weeks, and then let them go at it. Remus and James had been paired, as had Ron and Peter, Lily and Harry, and…Hermione and Sirius. The others looked at each other and then at Hermione and Sirius after hearing the last pair. This could end very badly and they all knew it.

The past few weeks Hermione and Sirius had been at each other's throats. He was being vaguely distrustful of her and kept badgering her to tell about the future. Hermione had snapped after two weeks of constant bickering and had told Sirius that if he didn't shut up, she'd make sure he'd never live to see the future and kneed him right in the groin.

She'd also done it right in the middle of the Entrance Hall so quite a number of students from all four houses had seen everything, including Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. By lunch the entire school knew the details and Hermione and Sirius had stopped speaking to each other. They'd stopped looking at one another and had avoided each other like the plague. Sirius, in a rage, had vowed to James, Harry, Remus, Peter, and Ron that he would have his revenge on that'mudblood'.

Lily had overheard and warned Hermione and at dinner that night

Hermione had marched up to Sirius, looked him in he eye and said, "Bring it on Paddy-boy and you'll find out just what this Mudblood is made of."

She'd stalked back to Lily, who gave the marauders a glare, and proceeded to ignore them.

Over the next couple of weeks Hermione had barely even spoken to Harry and Ron; nothing more than the requisite hi-how-are-you-bye/goodnight in the common room each morning and night. And now Hermione and Sirius were being forced to work together for four weeks.

Great.

Hermione and Lily made their way to the marauders and Harry and Ron and sat down.

"So," started James brightly, "Hermione, Sirius, what kinds of flowers do you want at the funerals?"

The boys burst out laughing and Lily looked like she wanted too.

"Up yours," stated Sirius at the exact same time as Hermione.

They looked at each other and looked away again quickly.

"Have fun children!" said Lily as she pulled Harry away. Remus and James soon followed suit. Ron and Peter looked at each other and then at Hermione and Sirius then back at each other. They shrugged and got up to look for a free corner of the room.

"Well I'm not going to let you bring my grade down, Black, so start working."

If looks could kill Hermione would've been ash.


End file.
